<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a conversation by sonshineandshowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441721">a conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers'>sonshineandshowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Experimental, Family Dynamics, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Martin have a conversation with their mirrors (each other).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Whump Fic Exchange - Spring 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts">MissScorp</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="invisible">
<p></p><div><p>○ were it so,<br/>
whitly?<br/>
ways monstrous<br/>
like slick blades<br/>
nightmares can’t escape.<br/>
daylight, bleed,<br/>
can you? so,<br/>
supper for father, see,<br/>
it is hard,<br/>
villainous being.<br/>
i am not.<br/>
how unclear,<br/>
dad means dinner?<br/>
mock you, surely.<br/>
tête-à-tête,<br/>
you? not its<br/>
best use.<br/>
out getting manners?<br/>
boy, today<br/>
you’re<br/>
too much<br/>
egotistical bastard<br/>
demon child.<br/>
not i? am<br/>
spawn, evil<br/>
whitly.<br/>
were it so? so it were<br/>
whitly,<br/>
monstrous ways,<br/>
blades slick like<br/>
escape. can’t nightmares<br/>
bleed daylight<br/>
so you can<br/>
see father for supper?<br/>
hard is it,<br/>
being villainous?<br/>
not? am i<br/>
unclear how<br/>
dinner means dad?<br/>
surely, you mock.<br/>
tête-à-tête,<br/>
it’s not you.<br/>
use best<br/>
manners getting out.<br/>
today, boy!<br/>
you’re<br/>
much too<br/>
bastard, egotistical<br/>
child. demon!<br/>
am i not?<br/>
evil spawn,<br/>
whitly.<br/>
so it were. ●</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>